vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Senjumaru Shutara
Summary Senjumaru Shutara (修多羅 千手丸, Shutara Senjumaru) is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Great Weave Guard" (大織守, Ōorigami) Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, Possibly Low 6-B (Royal Guards together are stated to be a more powerful fighting force than the Gotei 13) Name: Senjumaru Shutara Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Royal Guard, Goddess of Sewing Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Cloths manipulation, pseudo-flight, Master of Kneedles, Shunpo Expert, Kido Practitioner, Enhanced Endurance, Immense Spiritual Power, Oken, Masterful in sewing skills Attack Potency: At least Island level (Stronger than any Espada, defeated one of Yhwach's Sternritters without even using her zanpakuto), Possibly Small Country level+ via power-scaling Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (She is fast enough to overwhelm a Sternritter, with her rapid arms and movements before he even knew about it), Also, while the other members of the Zero Division discuss their plan to take Ichigo to the Royal Palace, Senjumaru leaves to retrieve Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and the broken Tensa Zangetsu. She carries them all back in large, translucent orbs, stating to those assembled that all of the ones on their list are present before the group knew that she was gone. Lifting Strength: Superhuman Likely Higher Striking Strength: Class EJ Likely Higher Durability: Island level | Possibly Small Country level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended human Melee Range, Several Meters when using her thousands of arms (Attached to her back, Senjumaru has a number of long, skeletal arms that can be elongated and manipulated with great dexterity, seemingly using just thought alone) Standard Equipment: Sewing Needle, Artificial Limbs Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Overconfidence Notable Attacks/Techniques: Artificial Limbs: Attached to her back, Senjumaru has a number of long, skeletal arms that can be elongated and manipulated with great dexterity, seemingly using just thought alone. Despite their slender appearance, each arm possesses a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to bear the weight of a fully-grown Shinigami. Sewing Needle: Senjumaru carries a large sewing needle that she uses in combat. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and current member of the Royal Guard, Senjumaru has an immense amount of spiritual power. Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Senjumaru has the Ōken imparted in her bones, which grants her the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it. Cloth Manipulation: Senjumaru can create, shape, and manipulate any sort of cloth for various purposes. She has created cloth backdrops in order to mirror the surrounding area and intricate personal soldiers from fabric that follow her mental command. An extension of her abilities to manipulate cloth, she also can manipulate the sewing needles she uses to alter clothing to deal fatal injuries to opponents unfortunate enough to be wearing them. Her ability to manipulate cloth is further detailed in that she can create elaborate scenarios on her backdrops to simulate real actions and situations. Sewing Proficiency: Senjumaru has masterful skill and aptitude when it comes to sewing. She created the Ōken Clothing, a special clothing designed to let the wearer safely return to the Seireitei from the Soul King Palace. These clothes are made from the bones and hair of the members of the Royal Guard, and they possess incredible defensive power, allowing the wearer to withstand the friction that results from breaking through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace without suffering any damage. She can alter an entire outfit within a matter of seconds without the wearer being aware that she did anything at all. Her swift work is the reason she is called "Senjumaru" (千手丸, Thousand Hands). Divine Soldiers ' (神兵,''Shinpei) which are led by Senjumaru Shutara. Each guard wears a black hakama with a gray sash tied around their waist and a black mask with four light-colored lines tracing over their heads, and their hair is tied into a long spike at the back of their head before being left to hang free about halfway through the length. They are all armed with swords. '''Second-Class Divine Soldier" (二級神兵, Nikyū Shinpei), which Senjumaru refers to as the "Shield of the Soul King" (霊王の盾, Reiō no Tate). It resembles an ordinary soldier, but is extremely large and wears a circular black hat on its head. The backs of its wrist each have one-half of a large, black, circular shield on them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists